The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum or Stonecrop plant, botanically known as Sedum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Steel the Show’. There are over 300 recognized species of the genus Sedum. 
The new plant is an insect pollination controlled by the inventor between a select unnamed plant of Sedum cauticola (not patented) as the female parent and ‘Mongolian Stardust’ (not patented) as the male parent on Sep. 1, 2012 in a research facility at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant was initially selected in the autumn of 2014 and assigned the breeder code 12-25-4 for the remainder of the trial period. ‘Steel the Show’ was approved for final evaluation in the fall of 2015. Initial propagation was by basal shoot cuttings since the January of 2016 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. has shown that the unique features of this new Sedum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.